A Forgotten Family
by Traveling Rose
Summary: Alice Cullen can't remember her life as a human, but what happens when people from her past show up? Will she learn to remember or will she find out that the past is better left forgotten? All vampires. Canon pairings. First fanfiction so please R&R!
1. Prologue

September, 1946

I quickly closed the door on the brightly flashing lights. I didn't know how they found us but they did and they would be back and we couldn't be here when they were. I growled under my breath, "The _last_ thing I need to deal with right now are human police". I backed up from the window and silently ran back to the room. I opened and shut the door as fast as possible to avoid any sound reaching the humans' ears. I took a deep breath and turned to look at her.

Her short dark hair covered in sweat and sticking to her face as it contorted in agony. Her screams shaking her small frame as she used all the power her lungs had. It was such a horrible and heartbreaking image that I never thought I would see anything more disturbing for the rest of my existence. I was wrong. What I saw was an empty bed. Without thinking I launched myself through the open window and into the woods behind the motel searching for her. I clung to the trail like it was a lifeline until it ended at the river. My heart sunk and I cried out in desperation though I knew right then that I would never see my sister again.

"**ALICE!"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope it was worth the wait. I should have more posted by Wednesday. This is my first fanfiction so please review I am open to criticism and suggestions.**

**-Traveling Rose**

**(Edward POV)**

The ceiling in the cafeteria of Forks High School was made of cheap gray panels each speckled with a darker gray to add texture, but only succeeding in looking like dirt. If you stared at these panels long enough you could almost start to see images, like people looking at constellations in a starry sky.

I was probably just telling myself that so I wouldn't admit that I might be going mad from boredom.

…_**Edward Cullen…**_

My head snapped up at the sound of my name and my eyes quickly met a pair of annoyingly familiar blue ones. Bored, I returned to my ceiling constellations. Jessica was always thinking about me and no matter how much I avoided her she was still obsessed. You'd think she would get the hint…apparently not. Though sometimes I wonder if I let her get to know me or rather what I am if I would finally be rid of her disturbing fantasies. When I heard my name mentioned again, however, I realized that for the first time in quite a while I was not the main object of her interest. There would be a couple of new families coming to town, and in a small town like forks this made big news.

_**I wonder if any of the boys will be as gorgeous as Edward. I mean is that even possible? He's like a model! Though it does add some more boys into the dating pool, and they are from New York which is so cool!**_

Of course to teenagers in a small town the idea of living in a big city like New York would be appealing. None of this was all that interesting so I was about to stare at the ceiling again when my brother spoke.

"Hey Edward what are people saying about those new kids" he leaned across the table in interest.

"Nothing, just that they're from New York…why are you so interested in this?" I searched his mind for my answer but for once the crystal clear water of Emmett's mind was foggy to me.

"I was just wondering because I keep hearing them being compared to us…you don't think …?" his eyes were eager.

"Oh come on Emmett! What are the chances that another clan would choose forks? Besides the only vegetarians are the Denalis and us." I explained.

"That we know of."

"Emmett, I heard the family has somewhere around thirteen members. Now if they were a family of vegetarians we would know about them, and our kind doesn't tend to band together like that if they aren't which leaves the only other option. They are human." Jasper reasoned before Emmett got too excited over the idea.

"I guess you guys are right" Emmett sighed looking like a kicked puppy making both of us feel guilty.

There was an awkward silence; none of us were sure what to say. It lasted throughout the rest of the day and we were on the way home when Alice spoke up.

"There's going to be a storm tonight, a good loud one. Anybody feel up to some baseball?"

The response was unanimous and there was a new energy in the air when we reached the house.

The wind started to pick up as we stood in the field waiting to play. I looked out at my family and chuckled. Emmett had his arms around Rosalie showing her how to swing the bat _again_. My dad and Alice were throwing the ball back and forth while she showed off how fast she is by waiting until the last second to pluck the ball out of the air. And Jasper was the most amusing. He was just standing there awkwardly showing off how he can spin the bat in one hand. My mother came up behind me with an amused smile on her face.

"You keep grinning like that and someone will think you're up to something."

"I'm just so happy to have such a great family and I just never want it to change."

"Well sweetheart one beauty of living forever is that it's unlikely anything will change." She smiled and walked to the hill to take her place as referee. Just as she reached her seat there was a crash of thunder.

"It's time."Alice said at the precise moment the thunder clapped. Psht. And she calls me dramatic.

We split up into our teams and headed towards the diamond. I headed to the outfield while my dad covered the bases and Alice pitched. The game went well in my opinion though Emmett's loud protests and insistence in my having cheated would have suggested he thought otherwise.

We were just getting ready to go back home when Alice gasped. We all spun to look at her.

"Alice what did you see?"My father asked calmly.

"I-I don't know how I missed her…I could've sworn nothing was there before but she's t-too close to have just made the decision to come here…" Something must be wrong because we never stutter.

"Alice, whose coming? What do you see?"Jasper demanded as he tensed in preparation for a threat.

That was when I saw her for the first time in Alice's mind. Though she was just a blur I could tell she was very beautiful.

"There is another vampire and she is running our way." Alice answered.

"Just one! Ha! That's not a threat!"Emmett scoffed.

Just then the _she_ entered the field. Her hair was dark and messy; her curls were colored with dark brown, black and a few hints of a deep red tint. Her bangs were tangled across her forehead and her waves curled in every direction as they cascaded to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a loose yet flattering tie dye shirt and bell bottom jeans. This mixed with the cord tied around her head heavily suggested that she was a flower child. The most striking part of her however, was something none of us expected. Her irises were gold. She was a vegetarian.


End file.
